Conventional high voltage electrical connectors, such as bushing inserts, connect such devices as transformers to electrical equipment of a power distribution system. Typically, the electrical connector is connected to another electrical device of the power distribution system, such as a cable connector, with female contacts of the electrical connector mating with male contacts of the cable connector.
During connection of the electrical connector and cable connector under a load, an arc is struck between the contact elements as they approach one another. The arc formed during loadmake is acceptable since the arc is generally of moderate intensity and is quenched as soon as the contact elements are engaged. However, during fault closure or short circuit conditions, a substantial arc can occur between the contact elements of the connectors, resulting in catastrophic failure of the electrical connector including extensive damage and possible explosion.
Conventional electrical connectors employ a piston that moves the female contact of the electrical connector into engagement with the male contact of the cable connector during fault conditions, thereby accelerating the engagement of the contacts (hereinafter a “fault closure”), which in turn substantially eliminates any arc formed therebetween. After such a fault closure, the electrical connector is not suitable for further use and must be replaced. More specifically, the substantial arc generated during fault closure damages the female contact of the electrical connector such that the female contact will not perform during a subsequent fault closure. However, linemen in the field sometimes reset the piston in the electrical connector by forcing the piston back into its original position before the fault closure. At this point, the electrical connector appears as if it has not endured a fault closure. During a subsequent fault closure, the female contact of the electrical connector will not completely engage the male contact of the cable connector, and the fault closure will not be completed.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for preventing the resetting of the piston of an electrical connector after a fault closure event.